Suddenly
by AnnaRagsdaleCamp
Summary: Sharpay Evan's always dreamed of being a singer, an entertainer, a recording artist. Now that she has it all she realizes that she has so much more,the support of her friends in New Mexico. Will a relationship be able to stand the distance? Troypay Ryella
1. Chapter 1

**Author:** Myself  
**Title:** Suddenly  
**Rating:** We're going to go with T- M because it will get M later on but not for a while.  
**Pairings:** Troypay Ryella Chayalor and Jelsi.  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own these characters or East High nor do I want to yadda yadda yadda.  
**Side Note:** I was listening to Ashley Tisdale's _Suddenly_ when I got the idea for this fiction, hence the name, and I hope you all enjoy it. The song will be incorporated later on. Also, I will change some of the characters a bit to fit my storyline and my liking around so if you don't like the characters different then I suggest you don't read. Also, please don't hate on the story. If you don't like it... don't read it. Thank you.

* * *

Chapter 1

Sharpay's heels clicked across the halls with such confidence that everyone was a bit intimidated. She was the girl that the girls wanted to be and the one that all the guys wanted to date. A year ago her ice queen façade had completely faded away and right after a talent scout that had retreated to Lava Springs for a relaxing vacation had over heard her singing in a music room. It was nothing but her voice and a piano and it stuck a chord with the man and a short 2 weeks later Sharpay was flown off to record her first album. She never knew what all it took to put together an album but she knew that it wasn't easy and she quickly figured it out as exhaustion began to catch up with her and her perfect picture of herself slowly faded to a normal teenager look. No longer dressed in skirts, dress tops and heels she entered the high school in nothing but a pair of green Capri sweat pants, a plain white t-shirt and flip flops she made a line straight for her locker.

It was like her entire world had changed and she wasn't sure if it was for the better or not. She had almost ripped East High's golden couple apart for her own selfish reasons, she almost lost her brother because of the same and now she stood in front of her locker no longer the ice queen but as Sharpay Evans afraid of what they were whispering behind her. Closing her eyes, she took in a deep breath as she began to unload the things from inside bit by bit into the box that laid in front of her. It was her senior year and she would no longer be attending the school. Due to the fact she was about to release her album she wouldn't have time to attend high school so instead her parents had hired a tutor to follow her around the country so she could finish out her senior year. It's not like it mattered, not to her anyways, because as far as she was concerned everyone hated her and it was just fine.

After cleaning her locker out she starred at the empty shell that was left and felt like a part of her was gone. "Yesterday is history, tomorrow is a mystery and today is an opportunity." Her eye's closed suddenly as she sucked a shallow breath in. She knew that voice. She had dreamt about that voice one too many times to not have it memorized. However, she didn't know that the voice would bring tears to her eyes, tears she was determined to not let fall. This was her choice. This was her dream and she was going to take it. Before she could respond she felt a pair of hands on her shoulders and her strong façade suddenly faded and her body had leaned back against the muscular chest almost afraid to move. "You're going to be great, Pay." The voice whispered as the arms moved from her shoulders to wrap fully around her engulfing her in a warm hug from behind. It was as if a weight was released from her shoulders just hearing those words from his mouth. The mouth of the only guy she had ever wanted attention from. Figures the day she was leaving he would give it to her but she chose to ignore that fact and concentrate on the moment because only God knew if there would be another moment like this with him.

The bell rang and everyone had scurried off to class. She soon realized that he was still holding onto her from behind looking into her blank locker. He felt a pain in his chest realizing that she was no longer going to be next to him between classes sending sarcastic remarks his way, she would no longer be sitting in his classes sucking up to the teachers causing everyone to laugh and she would no longer be gracing just their school with her presence and amazing voice. No, she was no longer just for Albuquerque. She was no longer just Troy's eye candy. Before he could stop the words in his heart they spilled from his mouth not caring who was around or who heard. "Don't go." It came out as a bare whispered but an emotional one. His arms tightened around her as he felt her tense under his touch causing his own eyes to close. Suddenly it all made sense to Troy and he was afraid it made sense too late.

Just a few feet away stood their closest friends watching with solemn looks on their faces. Both had always known that the two had a connection that no one could doubt and even Troy's girlfriend couldn't deny what was between them. Her hand quickly made it's way to her T necklace holding it tightly in her hand as a small smile graced her face causing looks of confusion from her friends. She knew. She had always known that although she was deeply in love with Troy he could never love her the same because his heart lied with someone else. Someone that was around far before she had met the boy. "Finally." She whispered causing a soft chuckle from the boy standing next to her.

"It's been years." He whispered not wanting the pair to know their presence was just down the hall watching the scene unfold before their eyes. Ryan had watched his sister grow and mature all because of the boy who seemed to have a firm grip on her. The smile on his face was undeniable as he glance to Gabriella reaching his hand out to take her free hand. "I'm sorry, by the way."

Gabriella couldn't help but giggle quietly as she looked back into his eyes. She couldn't deny how handsome the boy was or how much she had been wanting to just be with him lately. It was no lie that Troy and her had drifted apart after all the events at Lava Springs but not out of anger. She had seen the look on his face when he pulled Sharpay up to sing with them. She had seen their hands locked together and the smiles on their faces. Normally a girlfriend would be upset but she could no longer be mad at Sharpay because her boyfriend was just as in love as she was. She was happy that they were finally making progress even if it was the day that she was leaving. So despite the fact she was still technically with Troy she gave Ryan's hand a squeeze back. "I'm not. He loves her. She loves him. I like someone else so it's okay."

The group of 6 slowly slipped down the hall way and back to Mrs. Darbus' room where they had a surprise going away party set up for Sharpay. They all knew that she couldn't leave without saying goodbye to her favorite teacher and because of the circumstances the principal had given them permission for the party and released them from their next class so they could all be with Sharpay until she had to leave for the airport.

"Troy…" Her voice was hoarse due to the emotions and exhaustion flowing through her body. Suddenly she had no control over them and she wasn't sure how she felt about that. She was used to being in control of everything. Ever since she was a young girl she had been OCD about being in control of things and when she wasn't she felt like everything was out of order or messed up. She couldn't stand a mess or anything out of order. Choking back a sob she pulled from his arms but refused to turn and look at him, she couldn't. Bending down to pick up the box she realized that he already had his arms around it. "…I have it." She whispered trying to pull the box from him but realizing that her strength was nothing compared to his and she wouldn't win. She looked at his hands and his arms but turned before she could see his eyes. It would hurt too much. Instead she turned towards her locker and slowly started to pull down pictures that she had inside. Looking at them as she placed them in the box he was holding, neither dared to speak, she allowed a few tears to slip down her cheeks.

Once it was empty she looked around the inside and realized this was the end. She would no longer be a student at East High. She would no longer be known as the ice queen. She would no longer have to pretend to be something she wasn't just to protect her heart. She could start over and be a new person and a person that everyone would love. The thought caused a smile to cross her face as she pushed it closed. Her hand remained on the outside as she released a heavy sigh and for the first time turn to look at Troy. Her smile fell when she realized he looked like he hadn't slept in days, there were dark circles under his eyes, his goofy grin was no longer on his face only to be replaced but a frown that could only be taken as heartbreak, his spark in his eyes that Sharpay had loved so much was gone and she couldn't take it. It literally broke her heart.

"Troy, smile. Everyone loves you and you're not going to miss me bossing you around that much." She whispered almost giggling as she pushed the words out of her mouth. Only she didn't get a smile back from him. Instead he started down the hall with her box of things in his arms. She sighed and followed behind unsure of what to say or do with the situation at the moment. "I'm sorry." She whispered to herself. Only, she was unsure as to why she was sorry to begin with.

His heart sunk in his chest with the words she spoke so freely. Her giggle was one he would miss greatly and, although he hated to admit it, he would miss her bossing him around. She was the only one that was brutally honest with him and respected him enough to be honest. Most people in East High were afraid to tell him anything but something nice because of who he was but not Sharpay. Closing his eyes as he walked away from her he wasn't able to tell if she was following or not. The familiar clicking of her heels were absent in the halls causing a shallow breathe to be released from his mouth. He wasted no time walking into Darbus's room.

"She's coming." He whispered in a tone that everyone knew was heart break. The Basketball King of East High had fallen in love with the Drama Queen and no she was leaving. There was nothing anyone could do about it. He quickly made his way to the back of the class room and stood against the wall in the corner with his arms crossed, ankles cross and eye's fixed on the ground in front of him. He didn't want to watch her say goodbye. He didn't want to be there anymore. The party was his idea and he was suddenly regretting even coming to school that day.

"Do you think he'll be alright?" Kelsi asked Chad quietly when she took note of his stance. His head normally high and shoulders back were now completely the opposite scaring everyone a bit in the room.

In all the years that Chad had known Troy he had never seen him so depressed. Even when Gabriella left Lava Springs he wasn't that bad and everyone knew it with just one look. What Troy felt Sharpay was the real deal. "I hope." He responded shortly unsure of what else to say.

Standing outside of the room a tall blonde stood wondering if she should go in or just leave. If Troy hadn't of walked in with her stuff she probably would have just left. She had never cried in front of anyone but Ryan, her family, Mrs. Darbus and Troyby accident and there was no doubt in her mind that she would be crying the moment she walked into the door. She knew once she was in Los Angeles living out her dream she would be happy but why did things have to be so hard to get there? With a loud sigh she placed her hand on the door and pushed it open expecting to see everyone at their desks working but instead saw a large pink and white cake propped up on the teachers desk, pink and white streamers everywhere and a large sign that said "You will be missed." Strung over the windows on the far side of the room.

"Surprise!" Everyone screamed at the same time causing her to jump a little. She was right. Tears started to stream down her face as a smile slowly graced her face. People cared. A hand quickly covered her mouth to stop the sobs that were threatening to escape as she took a step in and admired the faces of everyone around. There stood Kelsi clapping like a mad woman with her award winning grin on her face just like the teacher who stood next to her, next to Mrs. Darbus Taylor and Chad who both wore smiles, then Gabriella who surprised her by running towards her engulfing her in a warm hug only causing a soft laugh to escape Sharpay's lips before she wrapped her arms around the young girl as well however her eye's kept moving. Ryan stood with a proud grin on his face and next to him stood Zeke with a plate full of his homemade cookies that he knew she loved but Jason was currently eating them causing her to only laugh louder. She couldn't believe that they had done thins for her.

"Thank you!" She whispered loud enough for everyone to hear as she released Gabriella and moved her hand to wipe some tears from her face.

"Don't thank us. It wasn't our idea." Gabriella pointed to the back of the room where Troy had closed his eyes refusing to look up and acknowledge her presence much like she was doing to him in the hallway.

"Who wants cake?!" Chad asked loudly causing everyone to laugh and move towards the cake to light the candles they had placed all around the sweet treat.

However, Sharpay wasn't interested in the cake right now. She was focused on the boy who stood across the room. The boy she had known most of her life and loved the past few years. Before she knew was she was doing her feet had started to move towards him as if they were magnets being pulled by a force much strong then her. This didn't go un noticed by anyone in the room She had no idea what she was going to say or do but she knew she had to do something. This was her only chance to say the things she wanted to say to him and she didn't plan on letting it slip by her.

He heard them screaming surprise, he heard them all congratulate her and he heard them tell her that it was his idea. Suddenly he felt like sinking into a hole and never emerging. The moment he had walked into the room Gabriella had told him that she understood and she was releasing him and he felt better but it didn't matter because she was leaving. The spot against the wall only seemed to get more comfortable as his eyes closed. He pictured what it would be like if he had made a move before Gabriella had come to the school. Walking down the hall with his hand in hers, feeling her lips pressed against his own and laughing over the jokes that he had shared with Gabriella. He couldn't hate her for following her dream and he wouldn't. He just didn't want to celebrate it no matter how selfish that seemed. He wasn't ready.

Pushing his shoulder from the wall he unfolded his feet and arms and slowly opened his eyes to see Sharpay just a few steps in front of him with a look in her eyes he had never seen before. It was one of understanding and love and it was a look he never wanted to forget. She stopped a foot in front of him and just gazed into his eyes. Neither new what to say to one another but both wanted to get things out in the open. This was it. Their last chance to see one another for only God knew how long.

Everyone knew that Troy wasn't good with words so he did the only thing he knew how to do. Reaching out he took her hand in his causing her eyes to wander from his down to their hands that were now joined out in front of them. Slowly she looked back up trying to find his eyes and when she did she felt the warmth of his palm against her cheek. He couldn't believe he had waited so long to do something about the feelings that stirred inside of him and he couldn't believe he was doing it when it was too late but he was always taught better late then never. Her head tilted towards his hand causing a sigh to escape her lips before her eyes closed. He took in everything about her and about the moment that was unfolding between them. He never wanted to forget this woman no matter what happened in their lives. "Troy…" she whispered as her eyes slowly came back open to look into his beautiful blues.

"Shh. Don't talk. Not now." He whispered back as he moved his hand from her cheek back into her blonde hair. Slowly pulling on her hand and pulling her head towards his he caused her to close the rest of the gap between them. Both their hearts skipped a beat when their bodies came in contact with one another but neither spoke. Their eyes penetrated the others for a few moments just allowing their feelings to pour out of their souls with one glance.

Before either knew what was happening his lips ascended onto hers. Barely brushing one another at first neither moved much farther out of fear. They were both afraid to fall in love with one another, they were afraid to admit their feelings, afraid of what would happen when they pulled apart, afraid of what this simple kiss meant and afraid of what people would say.

"Don't be afraid." He whispered over her lips almost reading her thoughts because they were his as well. She smiled against his lips and laughed softly before she released his hand and moved both of her arms to wrap around his neck slowly rolling onto her toes pressing her lips fully to his.

Suddenly she was not afraid. Their lips made full contact causing ripples to rush through out her body as a jolt of electricity flew through his. This wasn't a feeling either were expecting from a simple kiss but it wasn't one they were willing to lose just yet. His arms quickly wrapped around her waist bringing her small frame as close to his larger one as possible. Their lips brushed together before tangling together passionately. Neither could hear the awe's and claps that seemed to be roaring through the room at the moment. Neither heard the Evan's walk through the door to escort their daughter to La. Neither heard the principle make an announcement for the students to align the halls to say goodbye to Albuquerque's newest star and neither cared at the moment. This moment was about them and only them.

Her grip tightened on his neck as his tongue moved out against her lips softly tracing them begging for entrance and she was more then willing to accept. Their tongues met for the first time causing a soft moan to escape her lips as tears rolled down from her eyes mixing with the taste of the kiss. The moment was bittersweet, much like the kiss they were sharing, for the first and last time for a while they finally got a taste of one another and what it could have been like if they hadn't of been so stubborn for years before. Memorizing every inch of the others kiss they finally became aware of the oxygen they slowly pulled away not wanting to. The kiss grew less intense as they pulled apart placing smaller kisses on the others lips until they were no longer in reaching distance.

Chests heaving, faces flushed and lips swollen they left their eyes closed and foreheads pressed together. Before either could say anything they heard the roar of the claps around them and both turned their heads to see their friends and now family standing there with smiles on their face. Both laughed nervously half embarrassed of what had just happened as Ryan lit the candles on the cake.

"Come on, sis. Blow them out and don't forget to make a wish." Winking everyone moved to stand behind the cake.

Sharpay's arms slowly fell from around Troy's neck causing her to look up at him for the first time since the kiss they had just shared. A warm blush came across her face and it didn't go unnoticed only causing more awe's to erupt throughout the room. Of course, Troy laughed only prompting Sharpay to playfully punch him on the chest and turn to walk away from him and towards the cake with a smile on her face. The first real smile she had since she made her way into the building that day. Before she could get up to the front of the class room she felt a hand creep it's way into hers causing her smile to erupt even larger as she glanced up to him. "Thank you." She said simply unsure of what else to say. She was thankful for the party, for the help he had given her that morning, for the encouragement and for that kiss they had just shared. For the first time in a very long time she felt sure of herself again.

Bending down he kissed her cheek right by her ear before whispering softly into it. "You're welcome, Pay." The feeling of his breath across her ear causing a giggle to escape her lips before they reached their friends.

"Thank you all. This is amazing and know I will miss you all." She announced loud and clear as she looked down to the candles on the cake. What to wish for? She already had everything she could ever need and want. Laughing quietly she looked back up to her parents, brother, friends and Troy before looking back down to the flickering candles on the cake.

"You better blow them out before the cake gets covered in wax!" Gabriella exclaimed with a laugh as everyone shortly joined her.

"Man hurry! It wont taste as good!" Chad piped up half joking receiving a hand slap in the back of his head from Taylor.

These were the moments she was going to miss the most. The moments where they stood and were just themselves only she had never been a part of it until now. Until now she had never been herself and she was suddenly regretting that decision but you can't change the past. "I don't know what to wish for. I already have everything…" slowly her eyes rose from the cake looking to everyone in the room once again. "… I have an amazing family…" Her eyes gazed over to her parents and brother offering warm smiles to them before her eyes gazed towards her new found friends "…the best friends anyone could ever ask for…" she hadn't realized that a few of them, Gabriella and Taylor mainly, were crying and probably had been for a while. She also hadn't noticed that Gabriella was holding onto her brothers hand causing her eyebrow to rise and a smirk to cross her lips. However, she was brought back to reality when she felt a soft squeeze on her hand. "…then there's you." She whispered softly raising her free hand to his cheek softly tracing his jawline with his fingers.

"Yeah yeah yeah enough from you two blow them out." Jason said laughing only causing Sharpay to smile brightly into Troy's eyes.

Troy felt his heart warm with her simple gesture and quickly bent down to press his lips against hers for a moment. It wasn't a deep kiss and it wasn't passionate but neither of them needed that. It was a short kiss that only the two understood to be love but refused to speak about just yet. "Blow them out, babe." He whispered.

Her eyes almost widened when he called her babe but she quickly straightened herself up and moved her hand from his. With a hand on each side of the cake a large smile spread across her face. "To the future." She said out loud as she closed her eyes and silently wished that it would include Troy in her life. Reopening them she bent down and blew them out causing the room to clap and shout playfully.

"Sharpay, honey…" her mothers voice was sympathetic and soft and everyone knew why. It was time to go. This was it. This was her goodbye's to them all. "…we have to get going."


	2. Chapter 2

_Thank you all for the reviews. I write for the reviews and for your entertainment so the more I get or the better they are the faster a chapter will appear. However, I do have a life and it gets hectic at times so I am going to inform everyone right now that sometimes I will update everyday and then there could be times where I don't update for a week. I will not leave the story completely though. Just give me time._

_Also, in regards to some of your reviews, this is going to be a longer story so Sharpay isn't going to go running back to New Mexico. This story is going to be Angsty so there will be times when it may seem like they might not make it but don't doubt that this **will** end Troypay!  
_

_I also like to venture into everyone's personal lives so it's going to be more detailed and maybe a little more drawn out because it gives the characters substance and color. I like people to be able to understand why people do what they do and sometimes that's what you need. I will also write **Ryella&Chaylor** chapters because I love them as well. _

_Thank you for the reviews and keep them coming. _

* * *

**Chapter 2**

The room grew silent as Sharpay's eyes closed and she nodded her head understanding perfectly what this meant. It meant that she was to walk out those doors and walk down that long hallway to the car and fly away from the people that she had grown up with her so she could grown individually. She knew it would happen one day but she didn't know it would have been so soon. When she had gone into talks with the man at Lava Springs she had informed him that she wanted to wait until after graduation but he informed her that the media needed her now and if she wanted to be successful this was the time to strike and who was she to argue with someone that knew the business so well? Before she knew what was happening she had signed away herself for a million dollars to Clive Davis of BMG music. It was her choice in the end and she made it the moment she signed her name on that line unsure of whether or not she would get another chance like this.

She didn't think anyone noticed her absence that summer at Lava Springs or anywhere else for that matter but they did. The girls were so used to seeing her at the mall on the weekend became alarmed when a month went by without so much as a sighting of her in her favorite stores, the boys grew concerned when they noticed her pink chase remained empty by the pool and Kelsi grew concerned when she noticed the absence of Sharpay putting her through grueling rehearsals that were meant for nothing but to strengthen Sharpay's voice. It was eerily quite around the country club for a month and a half and everyone had grown worried and concerned only getting the response of 'She's working on the rest of her life' from Ryan. Little did Sharpay know how much everyone really did care about her until now.

Heavy sighs could be heard all around the room causing the mood to drop from excited to overly depressing. No one knew what to say and just watched Sharpay wanting her to make the first move, like always. Her eyes tightly closed stopping the tears from flowing over, hands gripping the sides of the desk to the point of white knuckles and her body tensed. She didn't want to move and convinced herself if she didn't time would stop, if only. Her thoughts were jolted when she felt a hand on her back but it wasn't of the one that was holding her earlier, it was a much softer hand. Slowly she took in a few breathes before pushing herself back into a standing position plastering a fake smile on her face that everyone could now see through as she turned to face the woman.

"I am so proud of you, Sharpay. Your future is now sailing and though it might be early it wouldn't be happening now if now wasn't your time. Just remember that you have friends and family here to support you in all of your endeavors and that will always be here for you no matter what." The voice calmed her just like before every performance. Her arms flung around the woman she knew as her teacher, her mentor. There had been many of nights that Mrs. Darbus had stayed late to critique her and help her improve not only her acting but her vocal as well. She was Sharpay's inspiration all throughout her high school education and she was someone that she would never forget. "Now go and fly from this nest. You have the world at your feet and not everyone gets this opportunity! See things that people only dream of seeing, sing in ways that all aspiring singers wish to sing and perform like you've never done before. I have never been more proud." Pulling from the hug, Sharpay nodded and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek before turning to face her friends.

"I am so happy for you!" Gabriella exclaimed before throwing her arms around Sharpay for another hug. Laughing together Gabriella took out a piece of paper and handed it to the girl with a shy smile on her face. "My number and Taylor's number. Call us anytime."

Nodding she looked to Taylor that had tears in her eyes only causing Sharpay to laugh quietly. Taylor wasn't one to make the first move so Sharpay did it for her. Taking a few steps towards her so wrapped her arms around the girl softly smiling when she felt Taylor react to the hug accepting it with open arms. The girls hugged for a few moments before pulling back with smiles on their faces. "Now don't forget us when you're all big and rich and famous." Taylor winked as the room erupted in laughter.

Moving from Taylor to Chad, who didn't waste time giving her a hug and telling her congratulations, Sharpay was a bit thrown back. She didn't expect it from him but she wasn't going to deny a hug from anyone. "Send us stuff since you're rich!" He joked getting another head slap from Taylor. "Man! I was kidding she was already rich!" This only got a punch in the arm from his girlfriend causing Sharpay's laugh to grow louder before she said goodbyes to everyone else in the room.

"Now I might need some help writing songs so I hope you won't mind every now and then." She winked to Kelsi who just about had a heart attack right then and there. She had always dreamed of being a famous song writer and just the idea of Sharpay helping her was overwhelming. In fact, she flung her arms around the blonde giving her one more hug before jumping up and down giddily nodding crazy fast. "Don't give yourself a headache, Kels!" Sharpay teased with a wink.

After saying goodbye to everyone but Troy and her family she looked around the room taking in the moment. The room she had often found comfort in was suddenly going to be out of reach and she wasn't sure how she felt about it right then. However, the idea of everyone in the room supporting her brought a smile to her face. This room had a lot of good memories in it and this was one she would never forget. She was too busy looking around to notice that the principle was handing over her transcript to her parents or that her parents were already on their way out the door. She sighed softly feeling a hand on her shoulder. She could feel his presence and had always been able to. Ever since they were little she could sense him, his feelings and his presence.

"I can't believe it Ryan. I'm leaving." Her voice wasn't a whisper so everyone heard it loud and clear but no one dared answer. It was a conversation meant to stay between brother and sister and Sharpay and Ryan were the closest brother and sister that anyone had ever met before. Dressing alike, finishing each other sentences, arguing without even speaking and running to one another for comfort before anyone else. They had something special and that something wasn't anything that anyone was willing to intrude on.

His soft laugh caused her eyes to draw to him. Her brother, her strength, her eyes when she couldn't see, her everything was no longer going to be by her side and the feeling scared her but excited her all the same. She would now be Sharpay Evans and not a member of the Evan's twins. "It's the start of something new." He winked causing her to giggle softly. "Let's go, Shar."

With a nod of her head she turned to look at Troy afraid to say goodbye and apparently he felt the same way. Before she could say a thing his hand was in hers and his head had nodded in the direction of the door. He wasn't about to let her go just yet and she knew that. A small smile appeared on her face as she drew closer to him, nuzzling her head against his chest. She wasn't ready to walk out of the school just yet but she knew that she had no choice. "What's going to happen?" Her voice was much like a child and not confident like normal. Everyone's faces softened as Troy looked to everyone silently asking them to leave the room for just a moment and they all seemed to get the hint.

"We'll bring the car around front, pumpkin." Her mother's voice caused a sigh to escape her lips as she nodded her head slowly.

Troy's arms wrapped around her shoulders causing hers to move around his torso holding him as close as she could for the moment not wanting to let go. No one knew what was going to happen when she walked out those doors and he wasn't going to give her false hope or promises, that's wasn't him. He watched everyone make their way to the hall before he looked down at the top of her head and spoke softly not daring to move her from this spot just yet.

"Yesterday is history, tomorrow is a mystery and today is an opportunity." He repeated the same line he had used in the hall earlier that day and suddenly it dawned on Sharpay that it would be the phrase she would live her life by from now on out. No one knew what was to happen tomorrow or the next day so why worry? She needed to take things one day at a time and today that day was moving half way across the states to live out her dream. Her dream of being something bigger. "You are going to go and release your album. Everyone is going to know your name. Everyone is going to want to be your friend and everyone is going to want to date you. Your dreams are going to rise and become a reality. You are going to follow your heart and I'm going to be here cheering you on and supporting you every step of the way."

Slowly rising her head from his chest, she looked up into his eyes and nodded her head slowly. Who was she to argue with a speech like that? She giggled softly and leaned on her toes to press a soft kiss on his lips before rolling back down onto her heels, still holding onto him. "Did you practice that this morning?" She teased with a glimmer in her eyes Troy promised to never forget.

"Actually…" He started seriously before laughing quietly. "…no. I didn't know we'd be here but I'm happy we are. It's bittersweet. I finally get what I want and you're leaving me."

Sharpay's heart could have melted right then for many reasons. One of which being his lower lip that was outstretched in a pout and the other being the fact he had said he had wanted her for some time. It was a feeling that made her heart soar inside of her chest and she didn't dare ruin it by questioning him or what he had said. She wanted them to leave on a good note, or the best possible. So removing her arms from around him she took his hand in hers and looked from his eyes to the door before slowly looking back at him. "I'm not leaving you. Just moving across the country." She stated as if it were the simplest thing in the world.

He knew what she meant and although they hadn't spoke those words they both knew what they felt and wanted. So giving her hand a gentle squeeze he started towards the door of the room slowly pulling her behind him. "Well I better get my girlfriend to the car so she can move to California and follow her dream." His voice was soft yet firm as if he were completely sure of what he was saying and he was. He had wanted her for too long to just let the opportunity fly out the window. Yes, she was moving miles away from him but he would make it work no matter what.

"Yeah…" She spoke softly with a smile that could be seen from outer space at that moment. She quickly moved her free hand to cover the back of his, sandwiching it between her own as they reached the door. She gave it a gentle tug causing him to stop and looked down to her with a curious expression on his face. "…thank you. For what you said and for everything. I'm going to miss you."

Troy's face turned into a small smile as he pushed the door open without saying much more causing the students of East High to erupt in applause for their very own star. Her face turned into one of shock as she took notice of the teachers and students that lined the halls clapping. Her eyes looked from them to Troy who held a proud smile as he slowly gave her hands a gentle tug. "Your dream awaits."

With a small giggle she held onto his hand tightly and almost leaned against him as she walked down the halls waving and saying thank you to a few students that she knew but completely unsure as to why they were all being nice to her after the way she had treated them in the past. Then she realized she better get used to the attention because before too long she was going to be looked at by almost everyone. So with a bright smile on her face she made her way to the front doors of East High. "This is it." She said to no one but herself.

Troy had never felt more proud of the young woman walking next to him. She was achieving her dream and he could only hope that one day he could do the same. Pushing the door open the sun beat down on them causing a smile to leave his face. He loved the heat of New Mexico because it calmed him just like it was doing now. He looked back to see that Sharpay had slid a pair of designer glasses over her eyes as she followed him closely towards the limo that awaited her in the front of the school. "Your parents are waiting inside with your brother to take you to the airport." Troy informed her as he reached out and pulled the door open.

Suddenly she froze. Once she got in that limo everything was going to be real. The hours she spent in the studio this summer. The photo shoots she had done for her album the week before. The home her parents had bought in Malibu. The fact she would be leaving East High for good. Before she knew what she was doing she turned around to get one last glimpse of the school with a large smile on her face. "I'm doing it." She whispered quietly for the first time realizing that she was proud of herself.

"Yes, you are." Troy whispered in her ear from behind before placing a kiss on her cheek. "Now you just have to leave." He winked showing he wasn't trying to rush her into anything she wasn't ready for. "For the record, I'll miss you more then you know." His voice was soft and weak almost like it was about to break.

Sharpay noticed this and turned to face him with a sympathetic smile on her face. She understood completely because it's exactly how she felt. She had never been so happy with anyone in her entire life, granted it was only a few moments, and now she had to leave it behind. On the other hand she was going to live out her dream and that wasn't something that everyone got to do. It was definitely a bittersweet moment. Her arms wrapped around his neck causing her lips to crash onto his. The kiss was passionate but short due to the fact her father cleared his throat breaking them apart. She knew he wasn't mad about the kiss but at the fact they could possibly miss their flight.

"Call me?" Troy asked quietly as he moved his hand to her side slowly running his hands up and down the sides of her t-shirt she wore.

Feeling a chill shoot throughout her body due to the feeling of his hands on her she bit her lower lip and nodded quickly. She wouldn't be able to resist not calling him. "The moment I get there." She whispered giving him another kiss on the lips but this was short and sweet before wrapping her arms around him tightly. "Miss me." She whispered as she pulled from his warm embrace suddenly feeling empty but satisfied at the same time.

"I already do." He responded with a wink as she took a few steps back so he was no longer in her reach. He watched her disappear into the limo with a smile on her face and fresh tears on her cheeks before he turned his attention to her father who was standing in front of him with his hand held out for Troy to take. He did just that. "Take care of her." He said almost protectively causing the man to laugh quietly.

"I will, Troy. That's what fathers do. You have a lot of potential boy not only with your future but with my daughter. Don't break her heart." He warned with a smile on his face causing Troy to just laugh as he watched the man get into the limo and close the door behind him.

Suddenly Troy realized it was real and she was leaving. It hit him like a load of bricks as he raised his hand and waved to the limo as it pulled out and away from East High. The woman he loved was off to live out her dream.


	3. Chapter 3

_Here is it. I'm sorry it took a few days to get up I've been busy with things and I'm going to be out of town the next few days. I'm leaving at 7 am to go to college and then from there leaving with friends to go out of town to see Fall Out Boy, Plain White T's, Cute Is What We Aim For and Gym Class Hero's therefore I wont be updating again until Sunday or Monday. I'm sorry about that but life comes before writing and I haven't spent much time with my friends lately so they take number 1! My sister's 13th birthday party is also on Sunday so I'm not sure around what time I'll be able to post Chapter 4 but I will get it up Sunday.  
_

_Also, this is more of the goodbye so if you're going to get upset don't read it. Trust me when I say every chapter in this story matters and like it says this is an angsty romance story so it wont be all rainbows and butterflies but it will end that way, or that's what I have planned now that can change in the snap of my fingers. The next chapter concludes all the goodbyes and starts with them moving on without Sharpay at East High and Sharpay getting sucked into the whirlwind life of stardom. I know people in the music industry so most of what I write that has to do with being famous is true._

_I hope to have plenty of reviews when I return. I probably wont update unless I get at least 10 reviews on this chapter. There's really no point to be honest. Thank you to those of you who are reviewing! You have no idea how good it feels to read even something as small as 'great chapter'. It's what ever writer wants to hear. Thank you again! You are the people that keep me writing! The more reviews I get the happier the chapters will get!_

_  
Thank you,  
-MandaElyse_

* * *

**Chapter 4**

The limo ride to the airport was filled with silence. No one knew what to say and no one dared to upset Sharpay anymore then she already was from having to leave her friends and family behind to peruse her dream. However, they all knew that it was bittersweet because even though she was saying goodbye to something she didn't want to leave behind she was embarking on a journey that would take her so many more places then she would have ever dreamed of going. Life wasn't going to be easy but then again life wasn't easy for anyone but she had the support of a loving family, wonderful friends and of course her mother would be by her side every step of the way not only acting as a mother but as her personal assistant.

Sharpay's eyes were glued to the window that she sat by. She watched as the trees flew past and the places she had over looked so many times and now regretted. She watched as the ice cream parlor she spent so many hours at with her brother laughing and carrying on jokes at passed them by, she watched as the movie theater that she first met Taylor at flew by and suddenly she felt a twang of guilt in her chest, then passed the theater where she starred in so many performances with her brother in flew past causing a few tears to build behind her eyes and finally the park. The park didn't mean much to anyone else but it was at that park that she had met the one and only Troy Bolton.

Laughing to herself she closed her eyes and moved her hand to the window. Tears slid down her porcelain cheeks as the cool window came in contact with her warm hand causing a fog like substance to surround her fingers but she didn't care. The only thing she cared about right now was the memory that flashed through her mind. She could remember everything about that day. She was in a pink sun dress, she was 4 and Ryan was off on the swings with their nanny who pushed him as high as he wanted to go. Sharpay could remember the giggles the came from her brothers mouth as he chanted higher and higher causing their young nanny to laugh as well. She could remember the smile that was on her face as she stood and watched not much for playing and she remembered the weight on her back that sent her tumbling to the ground and the tears to spring from her eyes.

_**Flashback**_

_A young blonde girl laid face down on the ground with fresh tears falling from her brown eyes as she tried to push herself up but failed miserably due to the weight on her back that held her down. She didn't understand why she couldn't get up until she felt the weight suddenly gone and rolled to her back. She wasn't hurt besides the small scrape on her knee but it had startled her to the point of tears. She wasn't expecting to be thrown onto the ground and that was enough to scare any girl._

_Looking up she saw a darker skinned boy standing with wide as he looked down to the young girl below. He looked about her age and held a ball that was almost as big as him in his hand. "I-I'm sorry." He stumbled over his words as he turned and took off running obviously afraid to get in trouble for what he had done. _

_Sharpay sat up on and looked down at her hands instinctively and brushed them together getting the sand off of them before looking down to her knee. She frowned and moved her finger down to touch it gently but a hand quickly stopped her. _

"_You shouldn't touch it." The voice said causing her to jump slightly. _

_Looking up she saw a boy with bright blue eyes kneeling on the ground next to her. She opened her mouth to say something but before she could he had yelled out for his mother who she could only guess was the woman with flowing dark hair that made their way towards them. _

"_Chad knocked her over and she's bleeding!" He exclaimed pointing to her knee causing his mother to chuckle softly as she kneeled next to Sharpay and looked at the cut closely. "Is she going to die?!" He asked partly excited and partly scared._

_Sharpay's eyes grew wide because she knew she wouldn't die from a cut but the idea of it scared her to death. She looked to the woman quickly waiting for an answer but the woman was too busy laugh and shaking her head to even notice the fear in Sharpay's eyes._

"_No. No, son. She isn't going to die." The woman smiled brightly and looked into Sharpay's face before placing a hand on her cheek. "It's just a cut. I have a bandaid in my purse. I'll be right back." _

_Sharpay watched the woman stand up and walk off leaving the two sitting on the ground in the middle of a sandbox. She could still hear her brother's giggles and her nanny's laughter, she could see the dark skinned boy across the playground sitting on the edge of the sandbox with another boy about their age talking about whatever it was they were and then she looked to the boy who looked like he was about to poke her 'owie'._

"_Don't!" Sharpay squealed squirming back a bit. "You might hurt it!"_

_Troy jumped and nodded as he quickly retracted his hand back to his side and looked from her back down to the cut. "It's soo cool!" He exclaimed trying to reach out to touch it again._

_  
"Stop!" Sharpay scolded him again. Her eyes narrowed and a frown formed on her face as she watched the little boy retract his hand again._

"_Sorry!" He said holding his hands up giggling lightly. "I'm Troy." _

_Sharpay couldn't help but giggle when he did. She noticed his mother coming back and smiled. "Sharpay." _

"_Well aren't you the little hero, son." A male voice rang out from behind the woman as she knelt down beside Sharpay. She watched as the boy grinned proudly and nodded his head quickly. "You've got yourself quite the little damsel here." _

_Lisa reached behind her and smacked his leg causing both of the kids to giggle wildly as she cleaned up Sharpay's cut the best she could and informed her that she was going to live with an extra emphasis on the word live before she shot Troy a warning glare._

_"Thank you." Sharpay said standing up in her place. She bent her knee a few times laughing at the feeling of the bandaid as it moved with her leg before she looked to the boy. "Thank you, Troy!" She waved and ran off in the direction of her brother and nanny not knowing that she would see that boy again the very next week in her preschool class._

_**End of Flashback**_

It had been such a simple way to meet someone yet so odd and out of place. It wasn't often that people could say that the boy they loved rescued them from death, or near death in a 4 year olds eye. Sharpay couldn't help the giggle that escaped her lips as she remembers everything about that day causing a few odd looks to be sent her direction in the limo. She didn't care what looks she was getting at the moment because she was reminiscing and enjoying it eminsly. Her hand slid from the cool glass causing a sigh to escape her lips as her eyes slowly opened and she turned to face her brother and father with a slight grin on her face.

"I'm going to miss you both. So much." Her voice cracked slightly as she admitted that. They didn't need to hear it because they knew she would but hearing it made everything so much better. They were getting used to the Sharpay that showed emotion and they were all scared that once she ran off to Los Angeles the closed up Sharpay would return.

"Hey! I get to say that my sister is famous and I get to use your closet for storage now so I'm not going to miss you _that_ much." Ryan lied with a wink getting a gasp from his sister and a light punch on the shoulder.

The limo ride went similar to that. Playful teases and punches admittance of how much they would miss one another and promises to call and visit whenever she possibly could. They all knew that her life was going to get busy and hectic and she probably wouldn't have time for anyone but herself which is why they were thankful that their mother was going to be going along for the ride. Sharpay had never done well alone and the last thing they wanted to do was send her out on a journey without anyone by her side.

Feeling the limo come to a halt, Sharpay's heart almost dropped in her chest. This was it and she knew it. This was where she would say goodbye to her brother and father and not know when she'd see them again. This is where she would say goodbye to Albuquerque, New Mexico as her home and hello to Los Angeles. The door open and her mother slid out beside her, followed by her father before she watched her brother disappear out into the sun as well. Suddenly she couldn't move or breathe and she wasn't sure if this is what she wanted. She was panicked. Looking around she frantically tried to come with a reason as to why she couldn't go but before she could say anything she felt someone take a hold of her hand.

"It'll be okay, Shar." The voice of her brother soothed her nerves almost instantly. The smile on his face proved that he knew exactly what he was talking about. "I'm so proud of you, sis."

In her entire life she had never heard her brother say those words to her. She knew that he was proud of her but she also knew that he was very ashamed with some things she had done in the past, especially to people at school, but that was the past. The frantic look on her face was now replaced with a large smile as she nodded her head, not speaking, and slowly slide from the back seat of the limo and out into the New Mexico sunlight. Suddenly she wasn't afraid of the future.

"Yesterday is history, tomorrow is a mystery and today is an opportunity." She whispered quietly as she looked up at the airport in front of her.

Feeling an arm around her shoulders she knew to be her fathers she leaned her head against his side and released a soft sigh. A man came and checked her bags before leading them to a private check in counter for first class riders and got her boarding passes before they lead them off to a secluded airport to take her through security check. Sharpay couldn't help but laugh quietly at the way they were treating her like she was an A list-er when she didn't even have a name for herself yet. It wasn't that she didn't like the attention but it was definitely something she was going to have to get used to.

Once at the security check point she knew her father and brother could go no further and quickly turned throwing her arms around her father's neck. She allowed a new set of tears to fall from her chocolate orbs as she held him tight and close. Sharpay had always been a daddy's girl and everyone knew it so to leave him was like hell to her. She whispered 'I love you's' into his ear causing her brother's lip to quiver a bit as he hugged his mother.

"You'll do great, princess. You've always had amazing potential and I can't wait to see you fly." He whispered before kissing her cheek softly. "I love you. Don't ever forget that."

"I won't." She sniffled slightly pulling away from him after giving him a kiss on the cheek.

Her eyes wandered from her father to her mother and brother who were hugging tightly. Ryan looked annoyed but they both knew he wasn't. He had always grown up a momma's boy. Sharpay couldn't help but laugh to herself as she watched her mother practically sob on her brother while he sat there patting her back. Folding her arms over her chest she tapped her foot on the ground and looked down at her watch acting like she was timing what was going on causing her father to laugh quietly and her brother to roll his eyes.

"Mom, I love you and all but I'd like to say goodbye to my sister." He laughed causing their mother to release him and nod before making her way towards her husband.

Sharpay slowly moved towards her brother with a smile on her face. She wasn't sure how to say goodbye to the one person that stood by her side no matter what. She felt her heart break as she watched his playful smile fall to a frown. They stood there looking into one another's eyes, so different yet so alike, afraid to speak and afraid to move. Since birth the twins had been inseparable and some called them odd and others told their parents it was a miracle in the making. They balanced each other out and helped one another out no matter what. They were each other's best friends and confidants. She couldn't imagine not seeing him everyday because that month over the summer nearly killed her.

"Ry…" She whispered softly looking down at the ground in front of her desperately trying to hold back the tears that were welling in her eyes. However, it was no use because before she could get anything else out a sob escaped her lips and her arms had flung around the boys neck. "…I don't want to go." She whispered softly as she buried her face in the crook of his neck allowing her tears to roll down his skin.

Ryan didn't know what to say. He felt his heart torn in two at the moment. He wanted nothing more then to tell her to stay and forget about the contract she had bonded herself to but he also knew that she needed to get on with her life because they couldn't be by each others side for the rest of their lives. They both knew that. Neither of them expected the day they would have to go their separate ways to come so soon. They had planned to go through senior year together, get the leads and blow everyone away and graduate side by side with smiles plastered on their faces and now none of that was going to happen. Their lives were taking them separate ways and although it hurt them both terribly they knew it was time.

"I know you don't but look at all the amazing things you're going to accomplish. You have a chance that many people would die to get." His voice was barely above a whisper but his parents watched with smiles on their faces. They had been apart for long periods of times before so their goodbye was short enough giving them time to watch their children. The two they were both so proud of. Ryan's hand slowly ran up and down Sharpay's back as he released a heavy sigh. "It will always be you and me but right now this is about you. I will have my time to shine and I will expect you to be there to watch but right now it's my turn to watch you."

The security guard was almost afraid to interrupt but he knew that the first boarding call had been called for the flight Sharpay and her mother were to board and if they didn't get through security now they would never make it. He bit his lip and looked at the time deciding to give them another minute before he had to interrupt and pull the family apart.

"Promise me something, Ry…" Slowly Sharpay pulled from her brother grasp. Looking into his eyes she couldn't help but smile as he smiled back at her. He wasn't crying and she knew that it wasn't because he didn't want to but it was because he didn't want her to see him weak. He was trying to be the strong one once again and the gesture warmed Sharpay's heart more then he knew. She watched him nod urging her to continue as she reached down and took a hold of her brother's hands holding them tightly in her own. "…promise me that one day it will be me and you again."

Laughing quietly, Ryan shook his head no causing Sharpay to frown slightly. She didn't understand why he wouldn't promise her that small thing. "Shar, no. We both knew that it couldn't be you and me for the rest of our lives. Yes, this is sooner then expected but it is time and you know that. I promise you that I will always be by your side supporting you and cheering you on but it will never be the way it's been again."

Sharpay's eyes slowly closed as she drew in a deep breathe. She knew that her brother wasn't trying to be mean and that he was just telling the truth but right now the truth hurt. She was only 17, she wasn't ready for this but she had no choice. This was her time and he was right. However, he was wrong about so many things.

"You're wrong." She stated firmly as she opened her eyes to see him looking at her confused. She couldn't help but giggle softly as she thought about how much she would miss that look on his face. "It will _always_ be you and me no matter what."

With that said the twins leaned it and gave one another warm hugs. It would be their last for a while and they both knew it so they just enjoyed the feeling of warmth and security that blanketed them at that moment. It was a feeling that neither could explain and neither would ever try but it was a feeling that neither ever hoped to lose.

"I hate to interrupt but Mrs. And Ms. Evan's you really must be going." The small Mexican man frowned to the 4.

They all nodded and said one final good bye; this time without tears, before Sharpay and her mother crossed security closing one chapter of Sharpay's life and starting a brand new one.

* * *

_Also, just to let everyone know I am going to be writing in an older sister for Ryan and Sharpay . She is going to give them both more depth and help explain a lot about Sharpay and the way she is the way she is. I'm not going to to mention her name before she comes in the chapter or explain where she's been because that's part of the story. However, just be warned in my story Sharpay and Ryan aren't the only children._

_Reviews are 3 _

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

_Eesh! Sorry it took so long and it's not my best work but I've been going none stop since Thursday night. I had my concert out of town on Friday which was amazing! Then Saturday drove hom to visit with family and then left to go out of town again and didn't get home until late last night. I would have posted then but I was exhausted and I haven't felt well today. I promise the next chapter will be longer and better!_

_For those of you who keep reviewing thank you! It means a lot to me. There are a few of you who keep asking me to have Troy move to California and i'm going to tell you right now that isn't happening. He has his senior year ahead of him and just because Sharpay starts out in California doesn't mean that's where she's going to end up. ;) _

_Please if you read review. I know there are a lot of people that read and don't review and it only takes 2 seconds to leave one._

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Troy slowly made his way back into the building not really into a rush to get back to the school that was now going to feel incomplete. It was odd the effect Sharpay's leaving had on the school. Everyone knew that she had another side to her and when she had shown up in her sweats suddenly everyone realized there was more to the ice queen and then when the announcement was made she was leaving the mood of the school just dropped. Yes, Sharpay had been mean to almost everyone she crossed paths with but she had always been nice at times too. She was never completely rude and iced over unless she had a reason to be and everyone knew that.

The girl in pink with the over priced shoes and sparkling phone would no longer be marching down the halls with grace and confidence. The bubbly blonde would no longer be there to suck up to all their teachers putting them in a good mood. The star of the school would no longer be there to star in the plays and talent shows. It was becoming all so clear the large part Sharpay played in the everyday life of East High.

Kicking a small rock, Troy stopped and watched it roll away almost as easily as Sharpay had just rolled out of his life. It wasn't fair but since when was life ever fair? It was his fault for not telling her how he felt sooner and for getting wrapped up in the mystery of the new girl Gabriella to even notice the woman he loved right in front of his face. How could he have been so stupid? He was young, that's how.

A loud bell rang out throughout the school causing an echo outside. Troy knew he had to get to third period and soon but he just didn't feel the urge to move fast anymore. Suddenly he realized that Sharpay Evans would not be in any of his classes so what was the point in rushing? He felt alone even though he was far from it. Eventually he reached Mrs. Darbus' room to grab his things ignoring the looks of sympathy from everyone around and gathered his things before rushing off to his literature class. That was how the rest of his day went. It drug out slowly and he seemed to be lost in his own little world thinking about nothing yet everything all at the same time. He didn't care what people were saying, he didn't care about the looks he was getting; all that he cared about was the girl that had got into that limo and drove away to live out her dream.

"Man, where have you been?!" Chad slapped a hand on Troy's back as he slowly placed his books in his locker pulling out the ones he would need for his homework that evening. Chad took note of his best friends demeanor and frown slightly. He knew that Troy had it bad for Sharpay but she was gone and she wasn't coming back anytime soon. "You've got to cheer up! You can't mope around the entire time she's gone because only God knows when she's going to come ba- OUCH!"

Troy looked up to see Chad rubbing the back of his head with Taylor standing next to him with a scowl on her face. "Shut up, Chad!" She warned before turning to Troy with a soft look on her face. One that he was getting to know as sympathy. "Everyone is going over to the Evan's to eat pizza and watch movies with Ryan and we want you to come." She added a nod to signify she meant what she said.

Looking down to his backpack and then back up to his friends he shrugged. He wasn't sure if he wanted to be around everyone just yet but he knew Chad was right. There was no point in being down about her leaving since he wasn't even sure when she was going to come back, if she ever did. Then again it was a school night and his parents weren't the kind of parents that allowed him to go out on school nights but he was sure they would make an exception this one time.

"Sure. Sounds good." He replied with a nod of his head as he saw Gabriella slowly walk by him with a lopsided grin on her face. "Excuse me." He slammed his locker shut and pulled his bag over his shoulder before making his way up to her. "Hey." He whispered as he walked next to her looking down at the ground in front of him.

A small grin appeared on the girls face as they walked the halls of East High slowly not in any big hurry to get anywhere and both knowing there was so much to be said about what all had happened since they sang together at Lava Springs months ago. However, how do you start a conversation with a person you loved for a short while but were never with?

"Hey…" She whispered softly looking down at her feet for a moment. "…so you going over to Ryan's?" The question was short and probably not the best one but it was a way to start.

The question brought up many questions in Troy's mind like why was Gabriella holding his hand this morning at Sharpay's goodbye thing. However, he wasn't going to pry in business that wasn't his and he didn't feel like it was. He honestly didn't care who Gabriella was with as long as she was happy and little did he knew she felt the same about him. There had been a time when they thought they were perfect for one another but as time went on they realized that their differences were to different and found people that were there that seemed to fit with them perfectly. No one expected them to split but they were never together really. No one expected to see the golden couple fall for the Evan's twins but then again no one really knew them.

Raising his hand he scratched the back of his neck and wondered why his phone hadn't rang all day. He left it on vibrate and Sharpay had promised to call when she got to Los Angeles and he hadn't heard word yet and that worried him but he pushed those thoughts aside and concentrated on the conversation he was now having with Gabriella.

"I was thinking about it. I want to see how he's holding up without his other half." They both laughed quietly at his statement. "He's gonna miss her a lot, ya know?" Troy nudged her arm softly as they walked towards the front doors of the school.

Gabriella nodded and blushed slightly when Troy nudged her. She couldn't believe she got so flustered over the idea of her new found boyfriend, Ryan Evans. She had never felt so good about herself or the person she was with before. She didn't dare mention that because she didn't want to hurt Troy if he still had strong feelings for her so she left it alone and nodded her head lightly.

"I know someone else that's going to miss her a lot." She shot right back with a nudge on his arm as well.

The two laughed it off as they made their way towards the parking lot where their vehicles were. Seniors got to park in the front so the walk wasn't very long and their conversation stayed light and about Ryan's later that evening. They were both sure that the few students that saw them walking together were going to start rumors about them dating again and the two couldn't do anything but laugh and roll their eyes since they were both in love with other people. It didn't matter to them. Rumors were just rumors and if you ignored them they would die our sooner.

"So I'll see you at 6 then?" Gabriella asked as she hit the unlock button to her car causing it to honk scaring a freshman that was walking by her car. "Oops!" She exclaimed causing Troy to double over with laughter.

"Dude, don't apologize you didn't do anything wrong." He informed her as he grabbed her keys and hit the button again causing the student to jump again and look around trying to find out where the noise was coming from. He couldn't help but laugh harder as Gabriella punched him in the chest before pushing him lightly backwards. "You haveta admit that was funny!" He pointed towards the kid still laughing regardless of her punches and pushes.

Gabriella couldn't help but smile and roll her eyes because she knew he was right. "Okay, it was funny but still _mean_!" Giving in she to laughed a bit.

"Yeah. Yeah. I'll see you at 6!" Raising his hand in the air waving to her a bit he walked backwards and he dug in his pocket for the keys to his jeep with a smile on his face. It was nice to be able to joke around with her and it not be awkward and he only hoped it stayed that way.

"Bye, Troy!" Gabriella called out rolling her eyes before she turned and made her way towards her vehicle as well.

Troy skipped towards his jeep nodding his head to a few people he knew from the school before he climbed in and headed towards his house. Half way there he realized that he left his phone on vibrate and reached in the front pocket of his jeans pulling it out. Looking up at the road to make sure he wasn't going to crash into anyone briefly, he looked back down at his phone and turned it back on ring. He couldn't help but wonder why she hadn't called yet. Her flight was supposed to leave at 11 that morning and it was a short flight to Los Angeles and a 2 hour time difference which meant it was only 1:30 there. He sighed and tossed his phone into the cup holder of the car wondering if he should have even told her how he felt at all. Maybe she was just going to go there and forget about him and everyone back in New Mexico. Maybe that was her plan all along. Maybe.

Once home, he grabbed his things and made his way into his house knowing that neither of his parents were home and they wouldn't be home for a few hours. He liked being home alone because it meant that he could do what he wanted without being scolded for it. Tossing his bag at the bottom of the stairs, he made his way to the refrigerator and pulled out a bottle of water. Kicking the door closed he twisted the top off of it and took a few large gulps before he reached in his pocket for his phone. His eyes widened when he realized it wasn't there. _Shit!_ He cursed in his head. Placing the bottle of water down he jogged to his jeep and pulled it from the cup holder to see that he had a text message waiting on him.

He felt nerves flow in his stomach as he looked at the letter flying across his external display hoping that it was from Sharpay. Not even bothering to go back inside he flipped his phone open and hit the open button to see it was from Ryan. A frown formed on his face as he flopped himself down in the grass next to his jeep and opened it to read.

_Hey man! I just talked to my mom and they're making Sharpay get a new phone and a new number. She'll call you when she gets it and I'm supposed to tell you that she loves you and all that girlie bull._

Troy couldn't help but laugh out loud and feel a bit relieved as to why she hadn't called him back yet. He knew nothing about agents and the music business but it didn't surprise him that they would make her change her number. Only God knew how many people had that number because of how many people wanted to be her friend and the phone would ring off the hook after she released her album and everyone realized that she was somebody. Hitting the reply button he quickly texted back.

_Thanks for letting me know. I was worried when I hadn't heard from her yet. Seeya later!_

"You know your fingers are going to fall off from texting all the time, Troy."

Jumping up into a sitting position he looked to see his mother getting out of her car. He laughed and stood up brushing the grass from the back of his pants and shirt before making his way towards her to give her a quick hug. It wasn't that he did it everyday but for some reason he felt the urge to do it. He could tell that she was a bit thrown back by the hug but just shrugged it off as she closed her door and hit the lock button on her car causing it to beep.

"Yeah, I know. You tell me all the time, mom." Rolling his eyes he followed her into the house. "They wont really fall off though ya know!" He countered with a knowing grin on his face.

Lisa couldn't do anything but laugh as she kicked off her heels and made her way towards the stairs. Her eyes were back on Troy so she didn't see the backpack laying at the foot of them but Troy did. His eyes widened as her feet slowly advanced on the black thing that would surely trip her like she so often told him. He now realized that she meant it when she said someone wasn't going to be paying attention and was going to fall and hurt themselves on his backpack one day.

"They might. Just be lucky we got you unlimited text messaging on that phone of yours…" Her voice trailed off as she stepped up and caught her foot in the arm of his bag almost causing her to trip and fall. Luckily her arm caught on the arm rail of the stair way. "…TROY!" She whaled out.

Troy flinched a bit and slowly opened one eye leaving the other completely closed almost afraid to see the look his mother was undoubtedly giving him at the moment. "Sorry mom!" He yelled running to grab the bag before dashing up the stairs. "I'm going to Ryan's tonight for dinner by the way!"

Groaning, Lisa continued to climb the stairs that her son and had just bolted up. She couldn't believe how she got stuck with two of the most messy men on the face of the earth. They were always leaving their stuff laying around and they didn't seem to think it could have any effect on anyone and it irritated her, they all knew it.

"Ryan Evans?" She asked softly as she pushed open his bedroom door and leaned against his door frame.

Nodding his head, Troy threw his backpack on his bed before throwing himself down right next to it. Tucking an arm behind his head he knew that his mother didn't know that he was even friends with the boy, he didn't know he was friends with the boy, and he would have some explaining to do but he just hoped she didn't ask for the fully story at the moment because he wasn't in the mood to go through the events of the day just yet. He didn't want to admit to anyone what had happened between him and Sharpay because that would make it painfully real. As real as her getting in the limo and flying half way across the United States to become famous.

"Yes, mom. His sister left today to move to Los Angeles because she got a recording contract so he's a bit down in the dumps." He didn't lie to her, he could never lie to his mother, he just omitted part of the truth.

Lisa's brow rose over her eye as she moved farther into the boy's room picking up dirty laundry along the way. "I thought you didn't like Ryan. Wasn't he trying to steal that girlfriend of yours?" Her tone wasn't rude it was simply curious and Troy knew so. He knew that his mother got information from him and would retreat back to her office the next day and inform all the other mothers what he had heard and they would do the same about their children. It didn't help that she worked with both Taylor McKessie and Chad Danforth's mothers.

"She's not my girlfriend, she's his." Troy stated plainly as his mother shot up and gave him a sympathetic look that he really didn't want. "He's a cool guy so we're friends. Is that alright?" He asked with a brow rose as well almost challenging her to ask more questions.

Lisa might have been a mother but she knew when to take a hint and this was her hint to stop asking questions and to get the laundry and get out. There was a reason she had such a wonderful relationship with her son and that was trust. She trusted him to do what was best for him and his future as long as he abided by their rules and he did. Therefore with a shrug of her shoulders she reached in his closet and pulled out his hamper dumping all the dirty clothes she had found in it.

"That's perfectly fine with me. Have a good time and remember you have school tomorrow so not too late." With that said she flashed him a smile and then disappeared from his room.

Troy's mouth fell agape. His mother had never easily let him go anywhere on a school night before so to say he was shocked was definitely and understatement. Sitting up he watched his door wondering if she was going to come back in and tell him that she was just joking all along but after a few minutes he realized she was in fact serious.

"Whoa. I think I like being a senior." He mumbled to himself before he laid back down on his bed and closed his eyes allowing himself to relax before he headed over to Ryan's for the evening. However, relaxing turned into a full on snooze as he slipped into the world of slumber dreaming happily of things to come.


	5. Chapter 5

_I'm sorry for the long wait but I tried to have this chapter make up for it. This isn't exactly how I wanted everything to work out and I definitely didn't want to do it so fast but I'm going to move things a long a bit since I haven't written for you in a while. Obviously it isn't going to be perfect lovey dovey but let's face it no long distance relationship is and that's exactly what Troy and Sharpay have at the moment. I know most of you just want me to have Troy run to her and be with her but he can't do that with school and basketball and she can't run home to him either because she signed a contractbasically signed herself over to the record company for a year and has to do whatever is thrown at her. It will work out in the end though. It wouldn't be a TROYPAY story if it didn't. lol_

_Reviews are love._

* * *

**Chapter 5**

A week had gone by without word and for Troy everyday seemed to drag on a little longer. Unlike Ryan, he didn't get word of Sharpay or how she was doing out in Los Angeles. Unlike Gabriella he wasn't moving on happily. Everything was going downhill for Troy Bolton in the blink of an eye. One day, one morning, one hour had changed his life forever and he never understood exactly what it was like to be in love until now. Being away from the woman hurt but he knew it was for the best and this was her dream. He had to let her live it out and support her if he wanted things to work out in the end but lately he was beginning to think that things would never work out in the end for him. His grief was slowly starting to turn to anger for the girl that had always held a special place in his heart. Maybe she really was the Ice Princess and her goodbye was nothing but a show so she could gain fans at East High. Just another number in the statistics to buy her album. Just more money that would roll into her bank account if they bought her album due out soon. Maybe it was all just a game.

Little did Troy know Sharpay life was far from a fairytale. It had been a week since she got decent sleep and a week since she felt like herself. Her body was being moved from place to place but she felt like she stood completely still. The world was spinning around her and she couldn't seem to get a grip on anything. She sang more than she had ever sang before, she spoke more than she had ever spoke before and the fake smiles on her face before were nothing compared to now. If she didn't have her mother by her side she wasn't sure she would be able to do this at all. Now in New York City she found herself standing outside of the studio for Good Morning America growling at the time. It was 4 o'clock in the morning. Why did they need her now? She couldn't believe how crazily insane these people were to wake up at such an ungodly hour to go to work.

After going through hair and make-up she noticed her mother had disappeared down the hall and released a long sigh. Back in Albuquerque she would have done anything to have her mother not breathe down her neck and stand by her constantly but now she was lost and felt like a small child wanting to see her mother once again. She didn't understand how _she _did it and why Sharpay had modeled her dream after _her. _Hearing whispers around her she was curious as to what was being said but didn't have the energy to try and ease drop nor the time because almost as soon as she began to relax her mother appeared in the doorway with a smile larger than life on her face.

Sharpay would have normally just laughed but something about that smile told Sharpay that things were about to get extremely better or extremely difficult. She couldn't read her mother but she knew that excitement was flowing through her mothers veins. Rising from her seat, Sharpay flattened her black form fitting dress with her hands and readjusted the top before slowly making her way to her mother with a brow curved over her eye. "What's got you so cheery, mother dearest?" Her voice was playful but curious.

The woman she knew as her mother looked behind her and then back to Sharpay without speaking at first but quickly recovering before Sharpay could tell her to spit it out. "You know you're not here alone today, right? It's the fall concert series so you wont be the only one performing today and well…"

Sharpay watching her mother practically bounce in place which caused a giggle from Sharpay. Taking a step forward she placed her hands on her mothers shoulders in a playful attempt to keep her on the ground. Looking behind her mother her face dropped to the floor. It was _her. _It couldn't be! No. It just couldn't! Suddenly memories began to flood Sharpay's mind as she stood frozen in time. She remembered the last she spoke to her, the harsh words that left her mouth and the hatred she expressed towards her. Her head shook slowly as she thought about how long it had been since she'd seen her face. 2 years. 2 years since she had been in her presence, 2 years since she'd spoken her name. Now there she stood at the opposite end of the hall with all her glory and a radiant smile on her face much like Sharpay's.

Sharpay felt her mother move out of her way but didn't move herself as she watched the woman she knew as her mother approach the girl hugging yet again. She felt jealousy rise inside of her but quickly pushed it away because now she understood. She understood why it had been months at a time before she would hear from _her. _She understood why she never had time to come to visit. She understood everything and that hatred she felt suddenly turned to overwhelming guilt and pain. Tears filled her eyes as she fought back a sob. _Her_ blonde hair blew with the small breeze that had blown past them in the hall. _Her_ eyes glistened as _she_ laughed at something _her_ mother had just spoken._ Her_ smile lit up the hall as she spoke to random workers and fans that passed _her_ by. Sharpay's idol was there and standing just a few feet in front of her. "Aubrey." Was the only word that left her mouth. It was a whisper but a loud one that caught everyone's attention.

She took a step forward but froze when the woman turned to look at her. It was like nothing had changed since those hateful words were exchanged that day. _Her_ eyes were filled with pain and heartbreak as Sharpay gazed into them. Her breath caught in her throat as the sob she was holding back quickly escaped. She looked just as beautiful as the day she left. Long blonde hair much like Sharpay's, dark brown eyes, thin body with more curves then Sharpay had and of course dressed to perform. Her black shorts rested mid thigh, the black and white corset she wore hugged her body tightly and the black boots she wore caught Sharpay's eye because she had a pair just like it at home. She was still the same Aubrey.

Before she knew what she was doing she took off in a sprint down the hall. Everyone watched with wide eye's unaware that there was a camera turned towards the two that seemed to be caught in a trance. Before any protests could be made, Sharpay's arms were flung around the girl neck and hers were around Sharpay's waist holding her close. Mrs. Evan's slowly took a step back allowing the two to have their moment as whispers erupted throughout the halls of the studio only drawing more attention towards them. Tears shed from both girls eye's causing Aubrey to laugh quietly as she held onto Sharpay. "Thank God for water proof mascara." She giggled softly in the moment.

Slowly pulling back Sharpay looked into the eye's that looked so much like her own with a frown on her face. "I'm sooo sorry, Aubs. I didn't understand I didn't know what you went through and now-"

"Shhh." Aubrey laughed quietly and raised her hands to Sharpay's cheeks slowly wiping her tears from them with a smile on her face. "It's okay. I know you didn't and that's okay. I wouldn't wish this life on you but you chose it anyways and now you do know." Nodding her head slowly she cupped Sharpay's cheeks and leaned forward to kiss her forehead softly. "I've missed you."

"Aubrey, it's time." A man informed the two slightly pulling on the girls arm.

Looking back to Sharpay she offered a warm smile to the girl and waved softly at Mrs. Evans. "Don't forget you promised me lunch!" she pointed to the woman.

"Hush it honey and get on stage or there will be lunch!" Mrs. Evans warned playfully with a finger pointed in her direction and a chuckle.

Rolling her eye's Aubrey turned and followed the man down the hall. "Yes, mother!"

Sharpay stood with a smile on her face as she watched the girl she had always looked up to make her way down the hall. That was her life and it was now something that Sharpay and her had in common. Suddenly Sharpay didn't feel so alone. Suddenly everything changed. Looking to her mother she shook her head and giggled quietly. "I can't believe how long it's been." She admitted softly and emotionally.

Juliet Evans slowly moved to wrap her arms around her daughter pulling her close as she rested her head on top of Sharpay's. "You know your sister loves you very much and doesn't hold what you said against her, right?" She spoke softly as they heard a voice behind them calling for Sharpay. Juliet couldn't help but laugh as she pulled her arms from the girl and shook her head. "Both of my baby girls have grown up and achieved their dreams. I've got my country music legend…" She pointed in the direction that Aubrey had just walked off in. "…and I've got my uprising pop star." She pointed to Sharpay with a smile on her face. "I don't think a mother could be any happier."

Troy woke up that morning in a surprisingly good mood considering his mother had just screamed for him to get up and run downstairs. So there he was standing in the middle of his living room in nothing but his pj pants running his hand through his scruffy hair with a yawn playing on his face. He had no idea why his mother had woke up him but maybe that was because he had yet to open his eyes. East High had a late start today which meant he didn't have to be at school until 10 o'clock. He didn't know why and frankly he didn't care it just meant that he got to sleep in, or he was supposed to.

"…_we have a very special show today. Today we have sisters on the show!..." the crowd seemed to go wild._

"Mommmmmm" Troy whined looking from the early morning show to his mother who sat on the couch perfectly dressed and ready to go out for the day and his father who sat next to her with his arm around her. They both pointed at the tv causing Troy to groan and throw himself on the couch next to him completely confused as he watched the screen.

"_Sisters that haven't spoken for almost 2 years until this morning. One you all know as one of the countries best selling artists that has racked up many awards including 2 grammies and the other an uprising pop star. They both have amazing voices, both are drop dead gorgeous and they're both here to talk with us and each perform their new singles!" _

Rolling his eyes Troy still didn't understand why he was downstairs. He was tired and he wanted to go back to bed because sleeping meant that he dreamt and when he dreamt he dreamt of that blonde that made his heart pound in his chest, his breathe catch in his throat and a smile appear on his face. The only place he had her was in his dreams anymore and that hurt to the point he didn't want to do anything but sleep or lay in bed and day dream.

"_So without any further ado give it up for Aubrey and Sharpay Evans!" _

Suddenly Troy's head snapped to the tv and his eyes grew wide. He suddenly remembered Sharpay's older sister, Aubrey, because he had always had a secret crush on the girl but who wouldn't? She was the older version of Sharpay minus the rude comments. He should have put two and two together but he didn't. He should have remembered that today was the release date of Sharpay's album which meant she would most likely be on Good Morning America just like every other artist on the release of their albums but he didn't. Suddenly he felt shitty for not remembering and horrible for being so pissed at her for not calling when she had obviously been busy.

The two walked out together. Hands held together as they turned and waved to the audience in front of them. It was like a dream come true for Sharpay. Her pulse raced and she was thankful that her sister was by her side for her first big interview. She couldn't imagine doing this alone because not only were thousands of people in front of her but there were millions sitting at home in their living rooms watching. Suddenly being the center of attention didn't appeal to her. Aubrey gave her hand a gentle squeeze informing her that she understood and Sharpay couldn't do anything but smile up to her as they found their seats in front of Diane Sawyer still waving and smiling to the up roaring fans.

"TAYLOR!" Gabriella screamed from the living room as her muffin hit the carpet. She ignored the look from her mother and squealed running in place as she looked to the tv waiting for her best friend to come rushing in.

Dropping the mascara wand into the sink Taylor took off running to see what Gabriella wanted and her eyes grew wide when she saw what was on the tv. "Sharpay!" She gasped out moving to stand next to her best friend that was currently grabbing her hand. "We know someone famous!" She said.

Suddenly everything hit the two like a ton of bricks. Sharpay wasn't just their Sharpay anymore. She was no longer the Ice Princess of East High. Sharpay Evans was a recording artist that they were rarely ever see again. Both of their expressions softened as they fell back onto the couch almost perfectly together and sighed. "She made it. She really made it." Gabriella said with a proud smile on her face.

"So girls. Tell me. How does it feel to be sisters and well famous?" Diane said laughing as the stupidity of the question they had written for her to ask.

The girls looked to one another and giggled quietly before turning their attention back to the woman in front of them. "Well for me. It's a dream come true but I've been doing this for a few years…" Aubrey spoke up as she delicately crossed her legs and still held onto her sisters hand. "…for Sharpay here it's all new. I'm sure if you wanted a real opinion on that matter you could simple ask the Olsen twins since they were born famous." Her remark sent laughter throughout the studio audience bringing smiles to everyone's faces.

"Very true!" Diane exclaimed as she looked from Aubrey to Sharpay with a smile still on her face from the laughter she had just stopped. "I understand you have a new album out today, Sharpay." Sharpay just nodded encouraging Diane to continue. "I've personally already listened to it…" Reaching next to her on the table in front of them she pulled out Sharpay's cd and held it up only causing screams to erupt throughout the studio. "…and it's brilliant. I also understand you helped write a lot of it." Sharpay nodded again. "There are a few songs on here that I was curious about. Obviously Suddenly is about well becoming a new star but the song Unlove You…"

Sharpay could feel her cheeks heat up almost instantly. _Please don't ask about that. _She thought to herself as she tried to hide her now pink cheeks with a large smile on her face.

"…is that about anyone special?" Diane poked with a curious grin on her face and a playful tone escaping her lips.

Sharpay just laughed nervously and gave her sisters hand a squeeze for support as she looked to the audience. She couldn't believe that all those people were sitting on the edge of their seats hanging on Sharpay's every move. _Wow. _She shook her head and turned to look back at Diane. "Is it about a certain boy? I'm not sure. Perhaps." The words left Sharpay's mouth like they had been rehearsed which they hadn't but it was the only thing that came to her mind. She didn't feel like shouting to the entire world she had written a song about a boy before they had even got together. That would have been embarrassing but the worst part about it was she wasn't even sure if that boy wanted anything to do with her anymore.

Diane just laughed a comforting laugh as she crossed her legs and leaned forward a bit. Resting her elbow on the arm of the chair she was sitting in she looked to Sharpay curiously. It was obvious this woman was no going to let it go that easily. "So is there a certain boy, Ms. Evans?"

Aubrey just laughed as she watched her sister ride through the interrogations. She knew what it was like and felt sort of bad for her sister but it was part of being in the spot light. Nothing was personal or private and if it was it didn't stay that way for long. Biting her bottom lip she waited for Sharpay's answer like one of the many fans since she really knew nothing about Sharpay's personal life any longer.

Troy couldn't help but lean her elbows on his knees and watch the tv with intensity. The woman he had fallen in love with was right there. He could see her but he couldn't touch her. It was bittersweet but it was better than nothing at all. Her voice was like music to his ears and for the first time in a week he felt like he was happy again. Of course that was partially because of the fact she had pretty much just admitted that she wrong a certain song on her album for a certain boy and he was almost certain that boy was him.

"Yes, there is." She admitted almost shyly.

The audience erupted in awh's and oh's causing Sharpay to blush even redder and shake her head. She really didn't like the spot light now. Looking to her sister who was laughing hysterically at her she swung her hand and swatted at her playfully with an _I hate you_ glare on her face that everyone knew wasn't real. Aubrey moved her arms to wrap around her sister as she glanced up to see their mother standing at the edge of the stage smiling widely at her daughters. This was the life. This was their life.

The interview continued and almost all of Albuquerque watched intently at their two stars on the screen. Aubrey's album, Carnival Ride, dropped the week before and was doing wonderfully and talked about the distance between herself and Sharpay the past two years. The girls spoke of their family and their home town almost home sick sounding and that didn't go un noticed by anyone. Ryan and his father sat on the couch watching their family proudly but sadly, Troy watched proud of his girlfriend and her accomplishments, Taylor and Gabriella watched still trying to let everything sink into them and everyone else watched for pure entertainment.

Shortly after the interview the girls left to take the stage. First up was Aubrey who sang her newest single So Small in case you haven't figure out yet I'm using Carrie Underwood to play Aubrey. which got rave applause and then it was Sharpay's turn. However, to everyone's disappointed she didn't take the stage to sing 'Unlove You'. No she got up on the stage and belted out He Said She Said. It was then that everyone realized how different the sisters were. Aubrey was the country girl and Sharpay was the pop princess. They both owned the stage but in two very different ways.

Taking the stage in front of all those people sent Sharpay's nerves soaring high. She stood there looking out into the audience almost afraid to move for fear she'd mess up and everyone would laugh. She couldn't handle rejection and this wasn't like East High where she could just snap at everyone and make them stop talking about her. Oh no. If she snapped here it would be all over the tabloids and news shows calling her a bitch to everyone and that was something she couldn't handle. Closing her eyes as she heard the music begin to flow through the speaks she took a deep breath and remembered exactly what Troy had told her. _Yesterday is history, tomorrow is a mystery and today is an opportunity. _

Popping her eyes open right when she began to sing suddenly she felt empowered. Singing her heart out she danced around the stage and began to work the crowd knowing that this moment could make her break her but either way she had Troy backing her. Suddenly it wasn't so scary. After finishing the song she stood with a smile on her face, chest heaving needing air and skin glistening from the grueling chorography she had to pull off while struggling to sound well as she danced around. She had done it and the crowd loved it. She couldn't believe it. She had finally made it.

"BRAVO!" Diane said as she walked onto the stage doing the best she could to clap as she held the microphone in one hand and cards in the other. Why she had them no one really knew since she rarely looked at them or did as she was supposed to. "Everyone, Sharpay Evans!" She called out into the microphone causing more applause yet again.

Diane waited until it died down and then pointed to a screen across the room causing everyone's attention to look in that direction. "Now for most of you who don't know this is Aubrey Evan's sister…" She said repeating some of the interview earlier in case a few people were just turning on their televisions. "…and they hadn't seen each other in nearly two years until this morning and this was their reunion."

Sharpay felt her eyes widen as she looked at the screen. She was embarrassed and touched all at the same time. She watched herself basically break down before running into her sisters arms and suddenly felt the need to have her sister around her again. She looked around the stage and found her already making her way to Sharpay. Reaching her hand out to Aubrey, she smiled and pulled her sister close giving her yet another hug. "I love you." She whispered as her sister wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"Now wasn't that just adorable?!" Diane worked the audience as her mouth dropped open and she looked out at the fans standing there who were all awh'ing again. Smiling wide she turned to the sisters and tried to wrap up knowing they were running out of time. "Now I understand you haven't been home in quite sometime, Aubrey."

Aubrey nodded and laughed almost embarrassed that Diane had brought that up. "My career doesn't leave me much time."

"Well as you both know you're working with us to film a documentary on families and what it's like to be famous that we will be airing in a month for a nightly special…" she told more the audience then Sharpay and Aubrey. "…and we've decided to do it in your hometown over the next week."

Sharpay's eyes widened as did Aubreys, Gabriella's muffin that she had picked up hit the floor again, Taylor gasped loudly, Ryan jumped up and yelled out happily, his father just laughed and Troy sat completely frozen. Sharpay was going home.

"Seriously?!" Sharpay asked a little too excited which caused laughter throughout the audience and Diane who just nodded. Squealing and running in place she turned to face Aubrey throwing her arms around her neck happy for the first time in a very long time. She had her sister back to help support her and guide her through her new lifestyle, she had her mother by her side and now she was getting to go home to see the 3 boys that mattered most in the world to her.

The show wrapped and the final arrangements were made for the girls over the next week. Just because they were going to be home didn't mean they were going to be off of work. They both had radio interviews they would be doing over the phone, small performances around their area, appearances to be made to keep up their status and of course they would be filming a segment they were going to be calling _The Life of an Evans. _The next week would not be easy but at least they would be surrounded by people that loved and cared about them.

After cleaning up and changing back into their normal clothes both girls met up in the hall to march out the door and attempt to get to their car waiting for them as fast as they could but they both knew that wasn't going to be very fast judging by the amount of fans their mother had told them were out there. So standing in torn jeans, a pink top and pink and white heels Sharpay looked to her sister exhausted and ready to just go back to the hotel and crash and Aubrey seemed to know that look well. "Soon enough. You'll get used to the not sleeping thing." She winked at her sister and linked her arms with hers as she pulled her towards the exit. "Ready?" Aubrey asked her cautiously before waiting for a nod from Sharpay before pushing the door open.

2 hours later the girls finally made it into the car laughing hysterically at some of the things the fans had told them. They couldn't believe the rumors that started so fast about the simplest things. "I can't believe you're dating Justin Timberlake and didn't tell me Sharpay!" Aubrey teased shoving her shoulder playfully.

"Psht. He wishes!" Sharpay snapped her fingers only causing them both to erupt in laughter even louder causing their mother to look at them with a very confused expression on her face. "Don't worry about it, mom." Sharpay said shaking her head still laughing.

"O-kay." Juliet sounded out giggling to herself just happy that her girls were getting along again. "Sharpay the phone is for you."

Sharpay took the phone from her mother completely confused as to who would be calling her since she didn't even have the time to give her brother her new phone number yet. She didn't even have time to put numbers in her new phone. Looking down at the screen she smiled when she saw what number was on it and quickly brought it to her ear with a smile as wide as the grand canyon on her face. "RYAN!" she squealed. "I miss you!"

Ryan laughed as he leaned against the lockers in the hall at East High. It was strange to not have his sister next to him as he paraded the halls and it was even stranger to see her once pink locker now painted the color of everyone else's and some underclassman brunette to be storing her things in it. East High just wasn't the same. "Hey, sis! How's my famous sister?" He paused and laughed. "Well my second famous one."

Sharpay laughed and looked over to Aubrey who seemed to be sitting with a large smile on her face. Hitting the speak button on the phone she held the phone between both of them. "We're both good and we're both here. Say hi, Ryan!"

Ryan could hear them both giggle which brought a large smile to his face. He had always been close to his family and even though Sharpay had stopped talking to Aubrey he never did. Sure she never came home to visit but that's what cell phone were for. "Hey Aubs! Glad to hear you and Shar made up." He laughed as he noticed Gabriella and Taylor come running towards him in the hall. "Uh oh, Shar your fan club is coming." He teased both Sharpay, Gabriella and Taylor.

"Is she on the phone?!" Gabriella squealed taking the phone from Ryan before he could object. "Sharpay! I miss you! You did great! How come you didn't tell me you had a sister? How come you didn't tell me it was _Aubrey Evans?!_ How come you haven't called? Ugh! I miss you! When are you coming home? Your boyfriend is moping around and he looks like crap…" She said as she noticed Troy come in the doors of East High. "…well maybe not today."

Sharpay, Aubrey and Juliet Evans all laughed at the girls motor mouth. It was entertaining and comforting all at the same time. "Calm down. One question at a time." Sharpay said still laughing as she looked to her phone and shook her head. "Put it on speaker so I can talk to you all at once."

"Ughhh fine!" Gabriella sighed dramatically and hit the speaker button on the phone.

Troy kicked an invisible can on the ground as he made his way through the halls of East High. His morning high of seeing Sharpay had worn off already and realization had sunk back in. She would be there next week but he still didn't know how she felt about him now. He hadn't heard from her in a week and although she seemed to still care about him on the air Sharpay had always been a wonderful actress. He didn't care. He loved her and he needed to tell her. He needed to hold her again and just be with her but he couldn't and suddenly he couldn't wait for next week.

Sharpay's eye's widened at Gabriella's sigh. "Montez, don't think you can steal my drama queen title! I worked hard for that!" Sharpay practically barked into the phone not knowing it was on speaker and not really caring since she was just kidding around which everyone knew by her laughter that followed.

Troy stopped dead in his tracks when he heard her voice. His head darted around as she frantically looked for the blonde that ruled the halls. _It can't be._ He thought to himself as he made his way to his friends but continued to look around failing to see the phone that Gabriella was holding out in the middle of the circle they had formed. "Did you guys see Sharpay? I heard her. I swear I did this time and I better not be day dreaming again!" He spit out as he looked to them all who seemed to be holding in laughter. "What?! Stop looking at me like that!" He groaned frustrated with himself and the situation. "I miss her so damn much!"

Sharpay froze when she heard his voice. She didn't know what to say. She wanted to scream his name but more so she wanted to run into his arms and hold him close and she knew that it wasn't a possibility. How did a simple phone call with her twin brother get so damn complicated? She swallowed the lump that had formed in her throat as she starred down at the phone in shock at what he was saying. She found it incredibly cute and charming that he cared so much about him but heartbreaking at the same time. "I'm right here." She practically whispered into the phone completely unaware that her mother and sister were watching with heartwarming smiles on their faces. "Troy, the phone."

Suddenly everyone in the circle burst out laughing causing the family in the limo to laugh as well. However, neither Troy or Sharpay found what was going on funny at all. It was the first words they spoke since she had left him in front of the high school a week ago. "Sharpay?" He asked taking the phone from a laughing Gabriella's hand turning it off speaker to lay it against his ear. "you there?"

Giggling slightly nervously she bit her lips and nodded. "Shar, he can't see you." Aubrey reminded her with a laugh. "If he could I'm pretty sure he'd tell you that the face you're making is very cute. Very much like that of a love sick puppy." She added in just to make Sharpay even more embarrassed.

"Shut up, Aubrey!" Sharpay squealed quietly turning her phone off speaker as well placing it to her ear to hearing Troy laughing. "You stop laughing to, mister!" She warned playfully before whispering softly into the phone. "I miss you."

Troy sighed and leaned his side against the lockers next to him with a smile on his face. Suddenly all bad thought flew from his mind about her and where they were going. Things weren't going to be easy for them but he knew they would be alright. "I miss you too."

* * *

_Once again I am sorry for the long wait. I'm already working on the next chapter which will include a lot of Troy/Sharpay interaction since she is going home but the more reviews I get the faster it will be up. Thank you for sticking with me and being a loyal reviewers!_


End file.
